Chapter 1
The Ones That Smoke in the Mist (霧に烟ぶるものども, Kiri ni Kemuri Buru Monodomo) is the 1st chapter in the Blood Blockade Battlefront manga. Call Luu for advice! Characters Summary Leo was seen in a diner, where he was thinking of his sister and was enjoying the peaceful days. The boy working in the diner, asked Leo if he was planning to circle around town again to write his article about walking in the Jerusalem's Lot. He was giving Leo another free coffee as he heard his stomach, understanding that he was trying to fill his stomach with free coffee. He went and gave a sandwich to Leo, telling that his father told him that he will have to stay and wash the dishes after that. As Leo was telling his reason to be in town, a monkey came and stole his camera and Leo went chasing it. While asking it to return it's camera, they ended up between a gun fight between the police and a criminal. While avoiding the bullets, he Zapp showed up and stepped on his face. He scolded him for not being on the meet place they had. Zapp then wondered if he is not Johnny with which he had a meeting, and Leo seeing the danger he was in, told him that he was Johnny and asked him for help. Later Leo was seeing heading to Zapp's base, wondering how he should tell him that he is no Johnny. But when he heard that Zapp was from Libra, he decided to stick in. As they went through alleys, they eventually went into their base, where Leo met Klaus, the leader of Libra. Zapp immediately attacked Klaus, but was easily beaten by him. Klaus mentioned that Zapp always tries to beat him, when he gets the chance. Then a woman named Chain entered from the window and stepped on Zapp. He got angry, but she told him that she steps on things that are okay to step on and it's his fault for lying on the floor. As they introduced the new guy to her, she told them that Johnny is death and showed a file for his death, which picture surprisingly looked like Leo, but turned upside down. Zapp got angry and wanted to beat up Leo for lying, but Leo told him that since he heard the name Libra, there was something that he wanted to know. The monitor turned on and they saw that the criminal from before was caught. As he was being led to the armored car, he stopped and suddenly split up and a half-monster came out of him, slashing everything. Then on the monitor the Fallen King Femto showed up. He explained that this was his work and that he wanted to play a little game. He told them that if the monster finds his other half, he will be strong enough to break the barrier around the city. And that every 13 mins the other half will be showing for a nanosecond. As everyone was waiting the last seconds of the first 13 mins to end and see where the other half will surface, they were surprised that the other half showed up in their base and sliced up the building. Navigation Category:Chapters